Colorectal cancer is the third most common cancer in the U.S. and if detected early, has a favorable prognosis. Colorectal cancer survivors face many physical and psychosocial sequelae including second cancers, adverse effects on major organs, cognitive, and sexual function, problems in work and social roles and reduced quality of life. Following adjuvant treatments (chemotherapy and/or radiation), these individuals may be at increased risk for cardiovascular disease, obesity, osteoporosis, and future cancers. There is growing evidence that moderate-intensity physical activity can improve physical functioning, reduce fatigue, enhance vigor and improve body esteem among those treated for breast cancer. Colorectal cancer survivors report increased fatigue, low vigor, impaired physical functioning and disturbances in body esteem. However, the group is relatively understudied and the potential benefits of increased physical activity to their recovery have not been examined. This study focuses on enhancing recovery by offering a home-based physical activity program to patients who have completed treatment for colorectal cancer. The program, based on our prior work among breast cancer survivors, consists of telephone--delivered physical activity counseling over three months. The counseling is based on the Transtheoretical Model, Social Cognitive Theory and elements of Motivational Interviewing. This study will test the efficacy of the physical activity intervention using a randomized controlled design among 134 patients who have completed treatment for colorectal cancer in the past 2 years. Outcomes will include physical activity behavior, fitness, vigor, fatigue, physical functioning, and body esteem among participants at baseline, 3 (post treatment), 6 and 12 months. We will also track intervention costs and conduct exploratory analyses of moderators and mediators of change to help guide the future development of physical activity interventions to enhance recovery from colorectal cancer.